Une vie pour une autre
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Lucius enfermé, Narcissa peut apprendre à vivre... Et offrir à son fils ce qu'il n'a jamais eu : la chance de choisir.


« Coupable. »

La dernière sentence du dernier procès.

Toutes les vies ont une fin. Certaines se terminent aujourd'hui. D'autres commencent.

Une seule larme roule sur une joue froissée par la vie. Marquée par les sacrifices.

Le dernier procès vient d'être clôt et sa vie de subir un changement. Pour la première fois elle a le choix. Choisir d'être l'épouse épargnée d'un Mangemort condamné, portant le deuil d'un mauvais choix ou commencer enfin sa vie. Ne plus se préoccuper du regard des autres. Mais leur montrer que rien ne peut abattre une Malefoy. Anciennement Black. Continuer à porter son nom avec fierté, contre le monde. Apprendre à travailler, comme ceux qu'ils avaient appris à mépriser. S'occuper de son fils. Lui redonner foi en ce monde qui le mettra de côté. Lui apprendre à se battre quand son propre père ne lui a appris qu'à se plier. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas s'occuper d'elle mais de lui. Que pour une fois, lui aussi aura le choix.

Oui. Sa décision est prise. Narcissa Malefoy relève la tête et pour la première depuis l'arrestation de son mari, elle croise son regard. Instant fugace avant qu'il ne soit entrainé de force par deux Aurors, tirant une chaine au bruit sinistre derrière lui. Elle a le temps d'y lire la résignation. L'acceptation. Comme toujours. Faire plaisir au plus fort, savoir se taire quand nous ne sommes pas nécessaires, obéir. La femme de glace connait la leçon. Apprise depuis son enfance, ancrée dans son âme. Elle ne veut pas finir sa vie ainsi. Elle doit oublier certains principes pour continuer. Pas tous. D'autres l'aideront à avancer.

Narcissa Malefoy sort de la salle, les talons claquant dans le silence oppressant. Elle sait qu'en sortant, lorsque la porte claquera, un brouhaha infernal supplantera le vide. Les gens se congratuleront, riront et boiront à la fin d'une ère. Au début d'une autre. Elle, elle doit retrouver son fils. Il a refusé d'assister au procès de son père. Elle comprend pourquoi mais désapprouve son comportement. Ils doivent arrêter de se cacher.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à ses côtés elle le prend dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'elle se permet un geste d'affection depuis son départ pour Poudlard en première année. Il ne lui répond pas mais peu importe. Ce contact, c'est elle qui en a besoin pour puiser des forces. Dans ses yeux elle voit la même lueur que dans celle de son mari. La résignation. L'abandon. Alors elle le gifle. De toute ses forces. Elle peut voir la surprise cette fois, accompagnée d'une nuance d'incompréhension. Elle le prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Et cette fois il la serre en retour, sanglotant dans son cou. Cette fois, c'est lui qui a besoin de cette étreinte.

Elle a 5 ans pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Lui apprendre à aimer. 5 ans avant la fin de sa peine à Azkaban.

C'est une promesse…

 _1 semaine plus tard_

La voilà seule dans ce Manoir. Vide de tout souvenir. Elle a vendu la moitié des meubles et des bibelots pour payer l'amende de son mari.

Elle est seule.

Elle a réussi à convaincre son fils de partir étudier à l'université. Elle a vendu l'autre moitié de leurs biens pour en payer l'entrée. Sans rien lui dire. De toute façon, elle sait qu'il ne remettra plus les pieds dans cette maison en dehors de ses obligations. Elle ne sait pas ce qui la retient ici. Pourtant elle n'a pas pu se résigner à le vendre. Son dernier vestige de sa gloire d'antan. C'est la seule faiblesse qu'elle s'autorise.

Elle se reprend. S'apitoyer sur son sort ne la fera pas avancer. Elle ne se l'est jamais permis et ne se le permettra jamais.

Elle relève la tête et sort. Sans un regard pour l'imposant Manoir.

Il lui reste une chose à faire pour elle. Une demande à formuler. Son mari l'aurait traitée de lâche. Il n'a jamais su où se trouvait le vrai courage. Savoir appeler à l'aide quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Elle sait où elle doit aller. Refaire le même chemin que la semaine précédente. Monter les étages au lieu de les descendre. Toquer à une porte. Entrer à l'invitation.

C'est un enfant qui lui fait face. Un instant l'image de son fils se superpose. Si différents et si semblables. La guerre les a changés. Elle espère qu'il reste en eux une étincelle de jeunesse. Que les horreurs de la guerre n'ont pas effacées leurs espoirs et leurs rêves.

Demande acceptée.

Pour la première fois, une Malefoy travaillera.

 _2 ans plus tard_

Son fils revient pour la première fois après son départ à l'université.

Narcissa Malefoy regarde autour d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû vendre ce meuble. La pièce fait trop vide. Elle passe un dernier coup de baguette derrière elle. Tout doit être parfait. Elle ne doit pas manquer cette visite.

Elle entend des pas dans l'entrée. C'est lui.

Lorsqu'il apparait elle a peine à le reconnaitre. Il a changé. Pas tant physiquement, même si ses épaules se sont élargies mais ses yeux. Elle sent qu'il a trouvé sa voie. Il a trouvé un moyen de se pardonner. Il est devenu un homme.

C'est lui qui initie le premier geste. L'étreinte est courte mais sincère. Elle leur offre un renouveau qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr d'atteindre.

« J'ai appris que tu travailles maintenant. »

« Oui. »

« Grâce à Potter. »

« Oui. »

Seul un raidissement des épaules indique la crainte du jugement.

« D'accord. »

La pression s'évapore.

 _3 ans plus tard_

Elle devrait le craindre. Dans quelques minutes il sera de retour. Son fils lui serre la main. Non. Aujourd'hui ils n'auront plus jamais peur.

Ce n'est plus vraiment un homme qui passe la porte. Des yeux éteints. Il ne tient debout que par la force des deux mains qui le soutienne.

« Menez-le en haut. »

C'est son fils qui a parlé. Elle, elle en est toujours à le détailler. Elle cherche un indice qui pourrait lui montrer ce que son mari est devenu. Elle ne voit rien.

Ils l'installent dans son bureau. Dans le fauteuil vert. C'est la seule pièce qu'elle n'a pas touchée. Elle n'y est même jamais entrée en 5 ans.

En le voyant avachi dans son fauteuil, mère et fils arrivent à la même conclusion.

Ils n'ont plus besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre. Ils ne lui doivent plus rien.

Chacun des deux va repartir de son côté.

Narcissa restera au Manoir. Elle s'occupera de Lucius car elle est sa femme. Mais plus jamais elle ne se laissera guider. C'est aussi à cette époque qu'elle enverra un premier hibou à sa sœur. Qu'elles reprendront contact.

Drago épousera une femme du nom d'Astoria Greengrass. La seule qui ne lui ait jamais tourné le dos. Qui l'a rendu meilleur. Leur fils portera un noble nom et fera honneur à sa famille. Il poussera plus loin que quiconque avant lui les notions de respect et d'amitié.

Peut-être qu'un jour, le nom de Malefoy retrouvera sa gloire d'antan.


End file.
